


Finally home

by Obsessing_with_fandoms_way_too_easily



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ENDING WE DESERVED, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, It was useless, Not that awful one we got, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, True Love, Why would he die?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessing_with_fandoms_way_too_easily/pseuds/Obsessing_with_fandoms_way_too_easily
Summary: This takes place right after Ben and Rey's kiss in Tros (which I'm still fangirling over btw), and after Ben subsequently died.  Rey does not accept this (because why would she) and with a bit of help, she helps resurrect him. They get the happy ending that they BOTH deserved, since they are both GOOD and SOULMATES, actually no, they literally SHARE a soul (and the idiot writers just killed half of it- good job).
Relationships: Finn & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Poe Cameron & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Finally home

Rey was in shock. She was looking at Ben’s body which was beginning to lose its warmth. She couldn’t sense his thoughts or his presence anymore. But she was still feeling his tender kiss, the joy of seeing him again, the happiness of belonging somewhere, the pure and beautiful kind of love she had never felt before. 

She didn’t cry. She was too stunned for that. She just stared at him, wondering how this could have happened. How the man that had tried to kill her multiple times, that she had tried to kill often, that murdered his own father, and her dear friend, in cold blood, that he abandoned his mother and was responsible for the death of so many, how could this man save her life, without any regard for his own, sacrificing himself in the process?

A lone tear slid down her cheek. That woke her up from the sleep-like state she was in. No, she couldn’t let him die. Because he wasn’t that man anymore.  
She mustered all of the strength she had and performed a force revival on Ben. 

“Come on, come on” she whispered urgently. And she was trying, pushing harder and harder.

But it didn’t work. Ben was still lying on her arms, unmoving.

She tried again. And again. And again. But she simply didn’t have enough energy inside of her to save him, like he had saved her. She was weak, incapable, yet desperate.

Finally, she quit, and collapsing on Ben’s chest, she cried. She cried for the past, for his tragic, sad past, where, by pushing everyone away, he fell to the dark side, alone and misguided. She cried for the present, where, Ben had redeemed himself, was finally Ben, sweet, funny, caring Ben and not hard, vengeful and angry Kylo Ren. But most importantly, she cried for the future. For all the times they will not spend together, for all the kisses they will not share, for all the love she will never feel again. 

She felt a light breeze go by and opened her eyes slowly and looked up from Ben’s chest. Around them, all the people they had both love and lost, all the powerful Jedi of the past were gathered in a circle, all raising their hand. She immediately understood what they were trying to do and quickly got up and concentrated on transferring the force inside of her to the man that would have been her future, her family. She felt a hand wiping away her tears and quickly opened her eyes.

Ben was smiling, so calm and serene that she felt herself relaxing, a huge weight rolling off her shoulders and she hugged him tightly. When they parted, she noticed Ben was fixated on something behind her, his expression filled with so much pain and regret. He slowly got up and made his way to his mother.

“I’m sorry” he said with tears in his eyes and voice. 

“I love you” Leia replied with a soft smile on her lips and hugged her son closely.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
It was not easy for people to accept Ben as Ben Solo and not Kylo Ren. At first, they were really suspicious of him and looked at him as if they expected him to flip out and start murdering people out of nowhere. After a while they got used to it, trusting both the words of Rey and Force Ghost Leia. They were good with him now, even cracking a few jokes now and then. Of course, the hardest thing was to get her friends to like him. As soon as they landed on the Rebels base, flying with Luke’s old X-wing, both Finn and Poe’s first reaction was to punch him. Which they would have done, had Rey not stopped them. The next logical leap for them was to assume that he had somehow manipulated into thinking he was good, controlling her mind with his powers. Rey’s reaction to that was to roll her eyes.

“Do you honestly think this idiot here would be capable to control my mind?” she sarcastically asked, to which Ben took mock offence.

“Uh excuse me” he scoffed. “I could definitely mind control you if I wanted to”, which resulted in him trying to do just that for about 2 hours and failing miserably.

They too however were cool with him now.

But that did not matter now, as they had left the Rebel base. They had gone to Tatooine, back to Luke’s old house. Ben was looking at the blue milk, smiling as he remembered how his uncle used to tell him all those great stories that always seem to begin with a glass of that blue milk, while Rey was burying the two lightsabers, Luke and Leia’s, beside the steps, where it all had begun. At that time, an old woman came by and quizzically remarked that no one had been in that house for quite some time.

“Who are you?” the old woman curiously asked Rey.

“Rey” she replied, then taking a pause, she looked at the Force Ghosts of Luke and Leia beaming proudly, at Ben grinning happily remembering his childhood, and lastly at the ring she wore on her left hand. “Skywalker – Solo” she added with a smile radiating pure happiness. 

And, as the woman left, Ben came and took her by the hand to go watch the beautiful sunset.

Rey sighed contently. Ben turned to look at her. “What’s wrong?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Rey just shook her head and smiled, looking at the deep orange sunset and then at Ben's concerned face.

“I’m finally home”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first fanfic I've ever written and I was so mad from watching the end of the movie, that when I came home, the first thing I did was opened my laptop and wrote this. Honestly, I'm still fuming. Why would they treat precious, redeemed, sweet Ben like this, when he turned good? There is literally no reason why they would kill him off. Like, sacrificing himself for others shows he's come full circle and is now 100% good, but so what? So he could enjoy 5 seconds of happiness in his miserable life and die right after? And he and Rey SHARE A SOUL. How do you kill off half of that soul, and claim your ending is HOPEFUL?! (JJ Abrams actually said that, yes). How is the ending hopeful? Yes, the biggest, baddest empire in the history of the universe is destroyed. And yes, friends are reunited again. But Poe and Finn are not her family, not really, she has said multiple times that they don't know her. Who does know her on the other hand? Her SOULMATE. Who just died. Oops. How is the ending hopeful, when true love just died? How is Rey happy now? Living just like she started, with no family, no purpose, no nothing. SO MY BABY SHOULD HAVE LIVED. His death influenced nothing, NOTHING on the plot. No mourning, no funeral, no sadness on Rey's part. Rey still reunited with her friends and went to live alone. And Ben's good deeds were never spoken of. Was it too much trouble just cutting the scene when that cute af kiss happened, and the adding Ben everywhere Rey was? CUZ THAT'S WHAT I DID. AND IT TOOK LITTLE TO NO EFFORT. AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. The end. Anyway, I'm blabbering and letting out my anger, but be sure to let me know what you like or didn't like!


End file.
